powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Herculean Giant GekiFire
is the form that the Super Gekirangers take from combining the three Super GekiBeasts (スーパーゲキビースト ,Sūpā GekiBīsuto) they obtained with the "Extreme Geki" power. While not as fast or agile as Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja, GekiFire makes up for it with its greater durability and overwhelming power. Rather than spinning like a top, GekiFire's finishing Gekiwazas rely on vertical arm swings. Like GekiTohja, it can combine with the Legendary GekiBeasts to obtain new weapons and abilities. Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Gekiranger, GekiFire appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Super GekiBeasts GekiGorilla is GekiRed's Super GekiBeast that he obtains from mastering the Gorilla-Fist style and achieving Super-form. It forms the head, arms and torso of GekiFire. In battle, GekiGorilla delivers powerful blows with its fists and can generate a wave of concussive energy by beating its chest. GekiPenguin is GekiYellow's Super GekiBeast that she obtains from mastering the Penguin-Fist style and achieving Super-form. It makes up for its diminutive size by riding a that it can also use in slamming attacks against giant sized opponents or to generate a slipstream of kageki that GekiGorilla can swing from. GekiPenguin and its board form GekiFire's left leg with the bow of the jetboard forming the helmet. GekiGazelle is GekiBlue's Super GekiBeast that he obtains from mastering the Gazelle-Fist style and achieving Super-form. In addition to its horns and powerful kicks, GekiGazelle can perform a team attack with GekiPenguin, kicking the back end of the Jetboard to propel GekiPenguin through an opponent like a bullet. The attack can be further augmented with GekiGorilla's beat attack for even more destructive power. It forms GekiFire's right leg. Modes Herculean Giant GekiSharkFire GekiSharkFire is the combination of Geki Fire and Geki Shark.Geki Shark's tail becomes blade like weapon like Geki sabers and the head becomes helmet.It's finisher attack is slash-slash saber cutting which GekiSharkFire vertically spins the blade-like weapon and continuously slash the opponent. Herculean Giant GekiElephantFire GekiElephantfire is the combination of Gekifire and Geki Elephant.Geki Elephant's body becomes shoulder armor and head becomes weapon called Ele hammer,similar to Geki hammer.It's finiser attack is bullet-bullet hammer leviling which Geki fire spin the Ele hammer to gain momentum and throws into opponent. GekiBatFire Height: 62.2m Weight: 4500 tons GekiBatFire is a combination between Gekifire and Geki bat.It first appeared in episode 24.When Geki Bat combine with Geki fire it becomes wing blades and ability to fly.It's finsher attack isFspin-spin bat fist which GekiBatFire gain momentum to it's attack then punch repeadly on opponent. File:Juken_Gattai_GekiFire.PNG|GekiFire File:GekiElephantFire.png|GekiElephantFire File:GekiBatFire.png|GekiBatFire File:Juken_Gattai_GekiSharkFire.PNG|GekiSharkFire Cockpits Prjf-jungle-master-megazord-02.jpg GekiFire Gekiwaza * : GekiFire's basic finisher where it swings its arms in circles before smashing the opponent with its fists. ;GekiSharkFire * : GekiSharkFire swings its arms and slashes the opponent to pieces with the GekiShark armaments. ;GekiElephantFire * : GekiElephantFire swings the EleHammer in circles to gather momentum before crushing the opponent with a single blow. ;GekiBatFire * : GekiBatFire flies at the opponent, adding momentum to its attack as it repeatedly punches the opponent. ;SaiDaiGekiFire * : GekiWolf, GekiPenguin, and GekiGazelle attack the opponent before SaiDain knocks them into the air with a double slash of its horn so GekiGorilla can finish the opponent off with its hammer-punches. See Also Category:Mecha (Gekiranger) Category:Three-Piece Combination